1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to a gaming device that adds to player excitement and satisfaction.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of slot and video gaming machines have been designed over the years. The traditional slot machine has a series of annular reels disposed in side by side relationship that rotate separately about a common axis. The reels can be implemented mechanically or visually on a video display driven by a computer. The game players score or winnings are indicated by indicia on the peripheral surfaces of the reels which may align in any of a number of different combinations following a period of rotation of the reels. Players of gaming apparatus typically find it enjoyable to have a variety of different forms of gaming apparatus available. For this purpose, slot machines of the spinning reel type have been provided with a variety of different graphics, shapes, sound effects and scoring systems. Gaming machines that are more interesting generate more player excitement and in turn are played longer resulting in more revenue for the game operator.
Unfortunately, the similarity of slot machines poses a problem for slot machine manufacturers in differentiating their machines from competitors. Modifying slot machines to enhance player enjoyment are not beneficial if the basic geometry and function of the visual components of the machine is retained.
A current unmet need exists for a gaming device that is different than previous slot machines in order to provide game players with a more exciting and desirable gaming experience.
1. Advantages of the Invention
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that adds to player excitement and satisfaction.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that is interesting to a player and results in longer playing time.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that is readily distinguishable from conventional slot machines.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that awards a prize when several fractional images are assembled into a complete image.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention comprises a gaming device for playing a game that includes a game display having several display sections. A game controller controls several fractional images that are displayed in the display sections. The game controller randomly selects the fractional image to display in each display section. A winning combination results when the fractional images are aligned such that they form a complete image. The game display can be a set of rotatable reels with each reel carrying the fractional images. The reels can be aligned vertically, horizontally, diagonally, a combination thereof, or in other ways. In another embodiment, the game display is a video display.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.